


Prompt-giving

by Viraha



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, BAMF Tony Stark, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Celebrity Crush, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dick Grayson is Adorable, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genius Tony Stark, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Handler Steve Rogers, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, Jealous Clark Kent, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mari Adler is adorable, Marriage Proposal, Mary Adler is a genius, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship Issues, Role Reversal, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tony Stark discovers the 21th century, Trust Issues, town gossip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: A collection of prompts and ideas who anyone can take and do what they like with them.If you use any of them please tag me or send me a comment/message!
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. SuperBat AU

**SHIP** : Suberbat (Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne)

 **AU** : Pride and Prejudice AU

**PROMPTS** : Clark Kent starring as Lizzy Bennet, Bruce Wayne is our Emotionally Constipated Dad who may or not may be a Mr. Darcy alike, Selina Kyle just enjoys messing with Clark, Mr Bingley is our fabulous Oliver Queen and Clark does have sisters and brothers but I DON’T KNOW WHO so just go ahead and do what you want, Dick is always a Drama Queen but I love him and he will not listen to any shit that people say about his dad thanks, Bruce Darcy (?) crushes HARD but Does Not Know How To Deal With It, Clark Bennet (?) does his best ‘cause he’s a sunshine beam but should stop listen to town gossip sometimes (namely Lois), Alfred is not payed enough for all this shit.

**TAGS** : Bruce Wayne is a good Dad, Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, (Eventual) Mutual Pining, Misunderstanding, Bruce Wayne is Emotionally Constipated, Selina Kyle does what she wants and takes NO shit, Marriage proposal going wrong (and then going Right), Town gossip, Love confession, Falling in love, Hate to Love, Dick Gayson is adorable.


	2. Stony AU

**SHIP** : Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

 **AU** : Gifted AU

**PROMPTS** : The fic is set after the end of the film Gifted (a very nice film, I recommend it!). Tony is Mary favourite teacher in her new school and she talks constantly about him to our Frank/Steve who is a little (a lot) jealous. She is also friends with Tony’s adolescent asthmatic son, Peter (they meet because Mary told a bully off for making fun of Peter with this exact words “Shut up the fuck, dipshit”). Tony adores Mary and, when one time Steve/Frank is late, he stays with her while she waits for him. Steve/Frank doesn’t expect Mary’s teacher to be this hot, but he’s determined to not hit on him after the disaster with Mary previous teacher. Mary disagree and, with the help of a reluctant Peter, she tries to get them together. Tony is charismatic, handsome, funny and plays the fucking piano and Mary can’t wait to call Peter brother.

**TAGS** : Tony Stark is BAMF, Mary is adorable, Denial, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Matchmaking, Peter is Tony’s biological son, Tony Stark is a genius, Sexual Tension, Mutual Pining, Idiots in love, Getting together, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Awkward first date, Family dynamics, Falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) \+ [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan) ✉   
> 


	3. Malec AU

**SHIP** : Malec (Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood)

**AU** : Post break-up in season 2, that was handled poorly in my opinion

**PROMPTS** : Magnus is, understandably, still angry with Alec after the whole thing and is wary of how they should rekindle their relationship. Meanwhile Alec is still feeling guilty about the whole thing and goes out of his way to spoil Magnus, who doesn’t know how to deal with it. Trust is hard to reform, even for them, even if they love each other.

**TAGS** : Misunderstandings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt! Magnus, Hurt! Alec, Regaining Trust, Trust Issues, Established relationship, Breaking up & Making up, Relationship Issues, Angst with an Happy Ending, Love declarations, Courting.


	4. Stony AU

**SHIP** : Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**AU** : Role-swap AU

**PROMPTS** : The Amazing Ironman was the hero of WWII and Steve always looked up to him. He managed to get a job inside SHIELD and, when a mission takes he and his team in the Antartica - where Ironman is supposed to have crushed the plane -, an incredible surprise awaits him: Tony Stark is alive!

**TAGS** : Celebrity crush, Mutual Pining, Friends to Lovers, Falling in Love, Tony Stark discovers the 21th century (and he’s elated), BAMF Tony Stark, Tony Stark is a Genius, Pre-serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Handler Steve Rogers.


	5. Superbat AU

**SHIP** : Suberbat (Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne)

**AU** : Divorced Clark Kent/Lois Lane

**PROMPTS** : Clark's known for a couple of years now that his marriage to Lois wasn't working out. After the first few years of daily happiness, between one intergalactic incident and another, Clark believed he had reached the place where he could finally feel complete. Lois, however, soon realized that the man she had decided to marry was more Clark Kent than Superman, the illusion she had tried to make her own. Jon's arrival had only slowed the process: the excitement over the arrival of their child had made them both forget that their marriage was falling apart after just the first year and a half. Lois had tried to love the man who was the fusion of all three, but in the end she had to give in to the evidence. She didn't love him the way she should have and he didn't either. Clark had realized that "friends" was the word that best described them and so, after John turned nine, both had already signed the divorce papers. Clark now had to rebuild his life, and if in between missions Batman was there to help him get back on his feet, Clark might find out more about his own feelings than he ever believed. 

**TAGS** : Bruce Wayne is a good Dad, Pining, Mutual Pining, Misunderstanding, Bruce Wayne is Emotionally Constipated, Love confession, Falling in love, Denial of Feelings, Jealous Clark Kent, Getting to know each other, Friends to Lovers, First Time, Getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) \+ [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉  
> ↬ If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) \+ [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan) ✉   
> 


End file.
